A Stranger's Smile
by The Unwritten Fellowship
Summary: She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?
1. Prologue - October 10th

**Author's Note:** Hey Naruto-fans! Welcome to the fic! I'm going to beg your indulgence now, and say that I will try, to the best of my ability to update as often as I can; however, my brain and/or life may not always be the most cooperative. I'm also going to beg your patience; while I am a huge fan of Naruto, I'm still fairly unfamiliar with the lingo, and will do my best to say things correctly.

**Title:** A Stranger's Smile

**Author:** The Unwritten Fellowship (Princess Kanako)

**Pairing:** Minato/OC

**Date Submitted:** 20/5/13

**Disclaimer:** Much to my disappointment, I do not own Naruto, which completely sucks.

**Claimer:** Chikane, Hikari, Benjirou, Daiki, Mariko, Sayuri, Keiko, and anyone or anything related to them.

**Summary:** She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?

* * *

_Prologue - October 10th_

* * *

"I wish I could take the pain for you."

"I wish you could too. It's not fair. We _both_ experienced the pleasure of his conception. But _I'm_ the one who has to endure the pain of having him."

Minato chuckled.

"Such is the way of the world, I'm afraid."

Kushina glared at him.

"You are so not getting out of diaper duty, mister."

Minato wrinkled his nose at the thought, just as the door opened and Keiko's head popped around it.

"The doctor has arrived, Hokage-sama," she said eagerly, brown eyes wide with excitement at the impending birth. Minato nodded, feeling a smile creep onto his face at the maid's child-like enthusiasm.

"Send him up."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Minato took a moment to study his wife. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her hair was a sweat-tangled-mess on the pillows and her violet eyes were closed, dark circles etched under them. She was still unconscious, probably because of the exhaustion. And she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

Drowned in thoughts, Minato turned his head over to the crib, where his beautiful, beautiful son was now sleeping. Ten tiny fingers and toes. Rosy cheeks. A few wisps of golden hair. And, when the child had opened his eyes for a brief moment, clear blue eyes that never wavered. Minato ran a finger softly down his tiny, smooth cheek, before he carefully traced a little ear.

However, even the sight of his newborn son couldn't help him forget Kushina's condition.

Minato took her hand in his, worry etched on his face. Kushina had been so brave, but she wasn't waking up. She had been warned that childbirth would weaken the seal that held the Kyuubi in place, had been warned that the beast might even break free. Kushina had accepted the warning, almost as if she had predicted it; however, when the doctor had advised a termination, the Red-Hot-Habanero had surfaced and had promptly bitten the doctor's head off for even _suggesting_ such a thing. He smiled.

That was his Kushina; strong both in body and soul.

* * *

On the night of October 10th, many lives were lost. Not even the Fourth's beloved wife was spared and, on that night, a newborn babe became Jinchuuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Many would claim that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and her devoted maid Keiko died as heroes, sacrificing their lives to assist the Fourth seal the evil Kyuubi and save Konoha. The Fourth was hailed as a hero by the entire village. But Minato didn't feel like a hero. Because in her last moments, Kushina had softly, lovingly, whispered her love and devotion to her son and husband, her boys, over and over again until she died with Minato's name upon her lips.

ANBU squads had found him curled around his beautiful wife, crying, while his son lay sleeping peacefully beside Keiko, who had not only been impaled by Kyuubi, but had forced herself away from the beast and shielded Naruto from the fox's second attempt. She had died as a hero. Kushina had died as a hero. But Minato refused to see himself as a hero.

He saw himself as a failure; to Naruto, to Konoha, to Kushina...

But mostly, to himself.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. I: S-Ranked Mission

**Author's Note:** Hello! First chapter took a while - Kakashi insisted on being in this chapter, then Minato tried to strangle Ayame...it's been a busy few days. *sweatdrop* may thanks to all the lovely people who have put this story on their alert list!

**Title:** A Stranger's Smile

**Author:** The Unwritten Fellowship (Princess Kanako)

**Pairing:** Minato/OC

**Date Submitted:** 24/5/13

**Disclaimer: ***looks around for Naruto cast* Nope, I do not own Naruto - if I did, the entire crew would be right here.

**Claimer:** Chikane, Hikari, Benjirou, Daiki, Mariko, Sayuri, Keiko, Ayame, and anyone or anything related to them.

**Summary: **She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?

* * *

_"You've got to understand, Hokage-sama, it's not you that's the problem. Especially not you! It's the others; in the village, the others on the estate - they never talk to me! They treat me like the lowest thing imaginable, taking care of...of that thing in the nursery..."_

* * *

_Chapter I - S-Ranked Mission_

* * *

_Two years later..._

A loud, piercing cry came from the direction of the nursery. Startled, Minato Namikaze dropped the sheaf of papers in his hand and had appeared in the nursery before they had hit the desk. Ayame Kumo, the fourth Hokage's paid employee/nanny of the new Jinchuriki, glanced up, agitated.

"Hokage-sama!" she yelped, jumping, "What-"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Minato asked urgently. "Did he get into the kunai chest again?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama," Ayame replied, shaking her head as she bounced the weeping toddler on her shoulder, "He's just throwing a tantrum."

"Oh," Minato murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed, but relieved that his son was alright - more or less.

"By the way, Hokage-sama," Ayame said, a glint in her eye, "May I speak with you when he's calmed down?"

"Of course, Ayame-san," Minato answered after a moment, surprised, "I'll be in my study."

"Hai."

* * *

"So, what did you want to discuss, Ayame-san?" Minato inquired as Ayame slid the shōji doors shut and sat in the chair he had gestured to.

"I would like to hand in my notice, Hokage-sama," Ayame said after a few moments. Minato stared at her, azure eyes wide with disbelief.

"Pardon?" he murmured, putting down the brush beside the ink.

"I am handing in my notice," she repeated, "I'm quitting."

Slowly, Minato folded his hands together, resting his chin on his clasped fingers as he surveyed the woman opposite him. Ayame positively squirmed underneath his gaze.

"And, Ayame-san," Minato said slowly, "Would you mind telling me just why you are quitting?"

Ayame shuffled in her seat for a minute or so, refusing to meet his eyes. Minato sat silently. His patience was legendary; and at any moment she could crack-

"Hokage-sama!"

Like now.

"You've got to understand, Hokage-sama, it's not _you_ that's the problem," Ayame gabbled, "_Especially_ not you!" Minato mentally rolled his eyes. He idly wondered what _this_ one found appealing about him. Probably the same as the rest.

"It's the others; in the village, the others on the estate - they never talk to me!" she whined, her cheeks flushing scarlet, "They treat me like the lowest thing imaginable, taking care of...of that _thing_ in the nursery-"

Minato's hands slammed onto the desk.

"That _thing_, Kumo-san," he said icily, every syllable flung like a sharpened kunai, "Is my _son_."

"But he's-"

"A child."

"A _monster_, Hokage-sama! He should be destroyed!"

"Kumo-san!" Minato thundered, his legendary patience wearing thin fast, "You have _one_ hour to collect your belongings and leave the estate. You have been relieved of your duties."

Ayame bit her lip, then bowed her head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she murmured, standing and leaving the room quietly.

Frustrated, Minato ran his hands through his hair, breathing slowly and evenly to calm himself. When he felt a little less angry than he had a few moments before, he made his way to the nursery. Standing by the crib, his tense features softened as he watched his son sleep peacefully, a tiny thumb still in his mouth. He smiled, and then planted a kiss on Naruto's soft forehead, tucking the pastel blanket around him a little to keep warm. Brushing a soft finger over Naruto's whisker marks, he frowned as Ayame's words echoed in his mind. His Naruto was not a monster. He was just a child, charged with a duty that few seemed to understand.

"Night-night, Naruto," Minato smiled, kissing Naruto's cheek before turning off the main light.

Heading back to his study, he flicked half-heartedly through the sheaf of papers he had dropped earlier. A note from the Academy, requesting funds for equipment, paperwork for the new playground, an application for newcomers waiting to be admitted to Konoha...The stacks of paper seemed endless, and Minato wanted to toss it all out the window.

His plans, however, were clearly not about to come to fruitation anytime soon, as Kakashi Hatake was perched on the window-ledge, his nose buried in one of those Icha-Icha books he'd started carrying around lately.

"Yo, Sensei," he greeted, his silver head bobbing.

"Kakashi," Minato returned, dropping his brush and rubbing his sore finger, "To what do I owe the pleasure at-" Minato glanced at the clock "12.47am?"

"You fired Ayame," Kakashi answered instead, surprising Minato as he closed his book.

"Yes, I did. Why does it concern you?" Minato's voice was mild as he stared at his former pupil.

"Ah well, you see, it wouldn't, except she's been in the bar complaining about you and your 'demon child' at the top of her lungs since eight thirty." He held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture at Minato's glare. "I'm just quoting her."

"Hmm. I'm sure she'll be dealt with by her mother." Minato stretched and continued, "On another topic, Kakashi, your timing is impeccable."

"Oh?" the silver-haired shinobi said cautiously, raising a brow. At Minato's gaze he straightened up.

"I have a mission for you. S-ranked." The copy-nin straightened up again. S-Rank missions were not to be taken lightly. He watched out of a curious eye as Minato scribbled something onto a scroll, rolled it up and beckoned him to come closer.

"This is top-secret, Kakashi," Minato said sternly, "I don't want any other ANBU members to know about this."

"Understood." With another bob of the head, Kakashi darted to the window and disappeared into the night. Minato sat down at his desk again, and hadn't even picked up his brush when -

"Oh you've got to be **_kidding_ **me! A _nanny_!? **THIS IS S-RANKED?!**"

Minato dropped his brush again and laughed for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. II - Stubborn

**Author's Note:** Hello! Apologies, I really suck at updating regularly...In my defence, my muse is really annoying! Anywho...Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! Many thanks! x

**Title:** A Stranger's Smile

**Author:** The Unwritten Fellowship (Princess Kanako)

**Pairing:** Minato/OC

**Date Submitted:** 03/6/13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cast of Naruto...sadly. T_T

**Claimer:** Chikane, Hikari, Benjirou, Daiki, Mariko, Sayuri, Keiko, Ayame, Suzume, and anyone or anything related to them.

**Summary:** She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?

* * *

_"Chikane-sama, I love you. You know that. But I am going to tell you something that needs to be said. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know you want to be independent. You have always had that stubborn streak. There are times it is useful. This is not one of them."_

* * *

_Chapter II - Stubborn_

When Chikane woke up, she couldn't help but notice that she felt great_. _The type of 'good' a person could only get when they actually got 8 or more hours of sleep, without someone coming in at six am to forcibly dress someone in a five-layered kimono, and tug her hair every-which-way. She felt _fantastic__._ Setting up, she stretched, working out the kinks in her neck with quick fingers as she ran her plan through her mind once more. She had spent the entire day before thinking. Planning the campaign to get herself set up, and independant. It still needed work. She had some obstacles she hadn't found a way around as of yet. But she would. She could not give up on this.

It wasn't long before someone knocked on her door and it opened, revealing Suzume, the owner of the inn, with a tray of steaming food.

"Good morning, Suzume-san," Chikane greeted politely, tying the obi of her yukata around her waist tighter as she stood. Suzume mock-glared at her, honey-coloured eyes twinkling merrily as she put the tray down.

"You are far too cheerful this early in the morning, Chikane-sama." She had reached her by then. Suzume brushed a stray lock of hair out of Chikane's face and touched a soft hand to her forehead. "You've changed so much."

Chikane sighed.

"Hai. People change, Suzume-san."

Suzume stepped back and tilted her face slightly, taking Chikane by the hand.

"Alright. You'll need to dress, but what else is on the agenda for today?"

"Once I've eaten and dressed, I'm going to see if there's any work to be done," Chikane replied, pulling away from Suzume and examining the tray's contents curiously.

"Iie, Chikane-sama. You're going shopping and getting new clothes."

Chikane shrugged half-heartedly, picking up her chopsticks.

"I don't have any money, Suzume-san."

"I don't care. I will be paying for them."

She shook her head.

"No. I won't let you support me. This is only temporary. I'm looking for a job. Then I will be on my own."

Suzume frowned.

"Chikane-sama, I love you. You know that. But I am going to tell you something that needs to be said. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know you want to be independent. You have always had that stubborn streak. There are times it is useful. This is not one of them."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You were far too isolated at home. You do not have the education or the skills to get a decent paying job. You would be restricted to menial labor. I won't see you as a waitress in some ratty dive with a bunch of lowlifes thinking your body is part of the service. As it stands now, the way your clothes hang on you, I'm not sure anyone would even hire you for that. The only thing I've seen on you in the last week that fits is the kimono you arrived in."

Chikane bit her lip and looked at the floor. She knew her old nanny was right, but honestly, it hurt to hear it. Comfortingly, Suzume put her arms around her shoulders, like she used to when Chikane had had a nightmare as a child.

"You need some help right now. I'm here to help. If your sister needed help, would you help her?"

"Of course I would."

"And if she didn't want it? Would you let her turn down your help?"

"Iie. I would not. I would make her see…"

Chikane broke off, looking sheepish. Suzume grinned and nodded. She knew she had her.

"Can you expect me to do any less for you?"

Pulling away, Suzume stood with a slight creaking of her joints.

"We're going to get you some clothes that fit. Then we're going to have lunch wherever we happen to end up at noon. Then when we are done shopping for clothes, we are going to look for a job. That's the plan for today. I want you to relax and think about what you want to do. If you decide to stay, then I'll support that decision. If you decide to go back, then I'll support that decision too. But if that is what you decide, then you will not do it alone. You will stay here with me until you have prepared to live on your own. I will not let you go off on your own until I am sure that you are ready."

Chikane crossed her arms, huffing.

"Suzume, I can't let you support me. I can't expect you to put your life on hold."

She shushed her.

"It's not like I can't afford it. Business is booming. I think I can manage it, Chikane-sama."

They spent the next hour laughing over breakfast as Suzume told her about her family and the antics her guests got up to. She had just finished telling her about Saichiko's attempt at becoming a ninja when Chikane's mood changed.

"You know, I've never done anything worthwhile. I had so many things I wanted to do when I grew up and left." She frowned. "I can't remember any now."

Suzume reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Alright. I know you're supposed to think about what you want to do. But not today. No negative thoughts. Today is for you. You're going to enjoy yourself. Consider today a 'welcome to the world' celebration."

"How can I be sad around you? You never let me mope."

Suzume grinned and stood up, holding out a hand to assist. She waited patiently by the main door for Chikane and left strict instructions with a maid before leading her out to begin their shopping trip.

* * *

Minato awoke with a pounding headache and dry mouth. Probably had something to do with the empty bottle on the table by the window. He had poured a drink last night to help ease his headache. Then he had poured another to ease his heartache. After the fifth, or was it the sixth? He had only been seeking oblivion. He was convinced nothing else would dull the pain of his loneliness.

He raked a hand through his hair. He allowed his misery to take control last night. He had indulged in his self-pity. Now it was time to get down to business. He showered and dressed. He expected to find Kakashi in his kitchen again, eating breakfast. He was not disappointed. He pulled out his chair and faced his former student with a look of determination. Kakashi looked up. The Inquisition was about to begin.

Minato wasted no time.

"Any luck?"

Kakashi continued eating. He handed Minato a plate.

"Have some breakfast."

Minato's stomach turned at the thought. Now he knew why he rarely drank.

"No. I'm not hungry. Did you find someone?"

Kakashi groaned. _One track mind, huh?_

"You know I haven't."

Minato twitched.

"And you know that Naruto needs to be cared for while I'm at work. Are you trying to annoy me, Kakashi?"

"Not my intention."

The growling subsided.

"Then what is your intention, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee.

"To keep you from beating yourself up again."

Minato snorted. "Fantastic job, Kakashi." He paused, leveling the silver-haired shinobi with a glare that struck fear into his enemies. "And you're babysitting Naruto today."

Ignoring his student's protests, Minato went to his study to get some work done. He spent an hour and a half going over recent business that he had over-looked because of his oblivion-seeking-binge last night. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had tried to push thoughts of Kushina to the back of his mind while he worked. Without success. She had wanted to travel. She should have. He should have taken her. He should have spent the time allowing her to drag him to see everything she wanted to see. Indulging her every whim. He should have spent every night making love to her. It would have made her happy. He could never have that chance again.

His thoughts were on her. He couldn't think of anything else. The pain of her death was still fresh. He glanced out the window into the garden. There were so many memories of her. Her joy when he had first shown it to her. His sorrow when she had died. He had shared his sorrow with no-one. He had never told anyone of the full circumstances of her death. It was too painful.

He missed her. She had been gone for nearly two whole years. It seemed longer. He missed her smile and her laugh. Although he had given her nothing to smile at or laugh about in the last few months. He had given her nothing but pain. It was his duty to protect his wife. Instead of protecting her, he had destroyed her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. III: Linen Squares

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thank you to the loverly person who reviewed. Merci, mon ange! Oh, and by the way, if anyone has a problem with how Naruto talks in this chapter, my nephew talks like that a lot of the time, and I can't type anymore without a spoiler, but it's a stressful thing for a 2 year old, alright? Merci.

**Title:** A Stranger's Smile

**Author:** The Unwritten Fellowship (Princess Kanako)

**Pairing:** Minato/OC

**Date Submitted:** 06/6/13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cast of Naruto...sadly. T_T

**Claimer:** Chikane, Hikari, Benjirou, Daiki, Mariko, Sayuri, Keiko, Ayame, Suzume, Usagi, and anyone or anything related to them.

**Summary:** She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?

* * *

_As she walked, Chikane unfurled her hand to gaze at the simple square of linen in her hand, embroidered with two initials: M.N._

* * *

_Chapter III - Linen Squares_

Chikane was enjoying her day with Suzume. It had been so long since she had just forgotten her troubles and spent a day doing nothing but frivolous things. She sat across from Suzume having lunch. They'd stopped at a ramen restaurant close to the shopping district they had just left. She had tried again to talk Suzume out of spending money on clothes for her. When she had told her she needed them, she realized she was right. And a plan began to form.

She had let Suzume pay for her purchases, but she was careful to buy things that were versatile. Things she could get a lot of mileage out of. And she would pay her back for all of it. It would take time, but nothing stopped her when she made up her mind. She had learned a few things from her family. She was tired of being the prize in the game. It was time she joined the game as a participant. And she played to win.

She spent the next day fine-tuning her plan. It hadn't taken long to find out what she needed to know. When Suzume began work on Monday, she would have the day to work out the rest of the details. She logged off the computer Suzume had let her borrow - after explaining just how it worked.

"Take that, you overprotective parents! You underestimated me in the past and you haven't learned from your mistakes. If I can dance in a nine-layered formal kimono, I can manage my life. Thank you very much."

Chikane was an early riser, which worked to her advantage. Monday morning was the day she set her plan into motion. Suzume woke 5:30, showered and dressed by 6:00. She visited Chikane with her breakfast, and after a long leisurely talk, stood and headed for the door at 7:15. She stopped, pausing at the door. Taking out her little purse, she handed Chikane some money.

"I'll be run off my feet all day. If you want to go shopping, or eat lunch out… Maybe take the time to explore the village a little more. You know."

Chikane surprised her by accepting the offering without complaint.

"What time will you be finished? So I know when to return."

She smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just be back before eight, Chikane-sama."

Chikane nodded as Suzume smiled, then closed the door.

_Alright. Give her time to get busy. _

She took her time showering, dressing in a knee-length white cotton sundress, and brushing out her long black hair luxuriously. Making sure she had everything she needed, she slpped out of her room and left the building.

The walk was pleasant. It only took half an hour from the inn. She found the application building easily enough. She had put in a request for a list of materials online and asked for them to be held for her to pick up. Once she had the materials in hand, she set about filling out her application and making an appointment.

Chikane waited patiently while the woman behind the counter told her she was in luck, the financial aid officer had an opening tomorrow morning at 10:30. She was informed, however, that he was in a different building, and the woman gave her directions, even going as far as to draw her a little map. Chikane thanked her and headed for the market. She was starving again, and she felt the need for something sweet. She was glad she hadn't given Suzume a hard time about the money. She had to pay for the materials she'd ordered - and the food she was about to order.

* * *

Kakashi entered the administration building, a whiny Naruto in tow. Rin was leaning against the wall a few feet ahead of him, her lovely face unusually grim.

"The Hokage wants us both in his office - now."

Kakashi let out a sigh as they mounted stairs and walked along the corridors.

"It's not about business. Is it?"

Rin snorted.

"Of course it is. You haven't managed to find a minder for Naruto yet. It's been - what, three days? Maybe four?" She brushed an annoying clump of hair out of her eyes. Kakashi blinked in astonishment.

"How do you-?"

"Oh, everyone knows," Rin said, a grin on her face, "You really shouldn't leave your scrolls ying about, you know."

He groaned.

"Everyone?"

"ANBU Black Ops and all," she confirmed, shrugging, "Who knew that Usagi was a gossip?"

"One of these days, Rin," he sighed wearily.

"Hai, hai, I know."

Kakashi rubbed his temple. He just loved starting the day with a headache.

"You ever get the feeling that this is more trouble than it's worth?"

Rin nodded.

"Hai. And then I look at how unhappy he is, and I remember every single thing he's done for me over the years."

"Damn logic."

They reached the huge walnut doors that were the entrance to Minato's floor. Pushing it open, they were greeted by one of his assistants. The man had two of the most efficient assistants in existence. They still had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Kakashi-san, Rin-san. He is waiting for you. Go on in."

It didn't surprise them. They were early by a few minutes, but it was expected. No one was ever late to a meeting with Minato. Not more than once. They weren't given another opportunity.

"Mind Naruto for me?" he asked, holding out the squirming infant to the assistant. Uncertainly, she took the toddler and sat him on her desk, while her companion doubled over in silent spasms.

* * *

The sweet, fruity ice-cream tasted amazing. Chikane giggled to herself as she wandered about Konoha, keeping an eye on the time as best she could. She let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go, eventually winding up outside the building she would be having her interview in the next day. Behind it, four _enormous_ faces had been carved out from the side of the mountain. All were male - and all looked rather imposing. She shivered, crumpling up the little paper carton in her hand. Wincing as she felt the cold, sticky substance slid over her fingers, she rummaged in her sleeve with her non-sticky hand for her handkerchief and wipe the liquid away.

She jumped when a sniffle sounded to her left. She whirled around, her black hair swishing, to see who was there. No-one. Sniff. She glanced down - and her heart melted. A little boy, around two or three years old, was sitting, crying on the pavement, his spiky blonde hair messy. Chikane glanced around to see if there was a parent or minder -one was walking towards her; heck, no-one seemed to take any notice. Well then.

"Are you alright, little one?" she asked softly, squatting down beside him and placing a hesitant, non-sticky hand on the top of his head. He glanced up, searing blue eyes puffy and red from crying, his cheeks shining with tears. She blinked. Were those _whisker marks_ on his cheeks? Chikane shook her head. Not the time to think about it. Carefully, she scooped him into her arms, cradling him with ease as she stroked the hair away from his eyes.

"My goodness, you're so small – where could your Otousan and Okaasan be?" she wondered.

"'Tou-san," he whimpered. Chikane bounced him in her arms.

"We'll find him," she crooned, shifting his weight to one arm as she brought her hand up to his face, "So you've got to have a big smile on your face when you see him, ne?"

She started wiping his cheeks with her handkerchief, but bit back a laugh as the little boy made a grab at it and pressed it against his cheek, a little like she used to press her teddy against her cheek when she was small.

"Pitty," he mumbled, a chubby finger clumsily tracing the intricate vines stitched into the cloth.

"My Onee-sama made it," Chikane told him, "You can keep it if you like."

About two seconds later, a voice bellowed from above, "_Naruto_!"

The boy's head snapped up, his big blue eyes glassy, and squeaked, "'Tou-san!"

A blonde man landed beside Chikane without warning and scooped the little boy into his arms, pressing kisses to his son's forehead, temple, and cheek while the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and began to cry. Chikane blinked. Clearly, this was the boy's father. Hell, he must be; they looked almost exactly alike...well, except the father didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks. And his eyes were slanted. And his hair was longer in the front. And...oh kami, what was she _doing_? She slapped herself lightly.

"Daddy, l-l-lost," Naruto whimpered as he pulled at his father's overcoat like a kneading cat that had gotten a claw stuck in the fabric. "'nd s-s-scawred."

Minato exhaled slowly, his eyes and voice soft.

"Shh, Naruto. It's okay now – you're safe."

The man disentangled himself from his son enough to hold out a hand to Chikane. Blinking, she remembered she had to shake it, and did so, albeit flusteredly.

"Thank you, Oujosan. That was quite a scare he gave me, and it's good to know he was safe."

"Oh, um, you're quite welcome," Chikane said distractedly."What was he doing out alone?"

Minato frowned slightly. "He doesn't like being cooped up in the office" he explained, "I was diving into a mountain of paper-work before he arrived, and lost track of the time."

Chikane's brow rose.

"Sounds fun," she quipped, "Perhaps I'll try it someday."

"I wouldn't. The paper-cuts are murder," Minato laughed. She laughed with him, Naruto watching them both with wide eyes.

"Oh my," Chikane gasped, wiping her eyes, "I haven't laughed that much in a long while."

"I know the feeling," Minato agreed, his cheek pressed against his son's hair as the toddler shut his eyes. The Fourth's sharp eyes, however, picked out a bundle of cloth in his son's clenched fist. "What is-"

Chikane's eyes searched until she saw what he meant.

"Oh,that's my handkerchief," she said, waving a hand in a 'what can you do' manner, "He seems to like it. He can keep it."

"Thank you," Minato said, dipping his head, "That's very kind of you. In exchange-" he reached into his pocket and drew out a square of plain blue linen, "You can have mine."

"But-"

"I insist."

Something strange happened as she reached out to take the handkerchief from Minato, something that he wouldn't be able to explain. She was pale, sheltered (obviously, since she didn't know who he was), and virtually insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled at him as she took the cloth from his hand, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. What on earth...?

"I'd better go," she said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as it danced in the breeze, "I'm expected back. And-" her nose wrinkled. "I think he needs to be changed."

Minatos' expression mirrored hers; 'oh wow, that smells terrible', plus 'kids will be kids', and a good dose of 'your timing is hilarious, kid'.

"I agree wholeheartedly with _that_ statement," he joked. She smiled again, bowed her head, and slowly started walking back down the main street, mingling with the crowd until even Minato's eyes couldn't see her anymore.

As she walked, Chikane unfurled her hand to gaze at the simple square of linen in her hand, embroidered with two initials: M.N.

"M.N.," she said quietly to herself, her face soft and dream-like, "I wonder if I'll see you again?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. IV: Meetings

**Author's Note:** Hello! So sorry I haven't updated in a...holy mother of..alright, a month. Life is being - well, LIFE, and my muse is on holidays...Anywho...Thanks to the loverly reviewer for the...um...well, review! Made me smile, and got me thinking about this again. Ta, darling! x Also, apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?

**Title:** A Stranger's Smile

**Author:** The Unwritten Fellowship (Princess Kanako)

**Pairing:** Minato/OC

**Date Submitted:** 26/7/13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cast of Naruto...sadly. T_T

**Claimer:** Chikane, Hikari, Benjirou, Daiki, Mariko, Sayuri, Keiko, Ayame, Suzume, Usagi, and anyone or anything related to them.

**Summary:** She was pale, sheltered, and insignificant compared to the healthy, confident women that inhabited Konoha, but when she smiled, she became resplendent. Something broke within him - a weight snapped away from where it had been pressing onto his heart. He had to protect this one - but what was she protecting him from?

* * *

_Meeting? Kakashi fought his urge to laugh. This had nothing to do with the village and he knew it. Minato knew it. Hell, his assistants weren't stupid. They probably knew it._

* * *

_Chapter IV - Meetings_

Chikane was up early the next morning as usual. Suzume kept to the schedule she had observed yesterday. Good. She waited until her friend left, then dressed and slipped out quietly. She wanted some time to herself before her appointment.

* * *

Minato was sitting behind his huge walnut desk, signing scroll after scroll wearily. He nodded to one of the two chairs in front of his desk as Kakashi entered and sat down. Once he arrived, Minato finished with his current scroll, and asked one of his assistants to make sure he wasn't disturbed during his meeting.

Meeting? Kakashi fought his urge to laugh. This had nothing to do with the village and he knew it. Minato knew it. Hell, his assistants weren't stupid. They probably knew it.

Minato turned his attention to them. His face was like a mask.

"Has Rin told you that I expect to see a potential carer for Naruto by tomorrow?"

"Hai. And I'm telling you that it's not easy."

Minato's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression that this would be an open meeting where opinions were welcome. It is an informative meeting. I am informing you of my intentions and my requirements."

He folded his hands on his desk.

"You will bring her here in the morning. I wish to interview her myself. I require only your cooperation, not your arguments."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. His headache from yesterday was back.

"I can't guarantee it, Sensei. No-one in the village that I've come across is interested in taking care of Naruto when you're _not_ in the equation as a potential-" he changed his wording as Minato glared daggers at him across the table. "Um, partner." Kakashi stood from his chair and crossed his arms.

"Are we done? I have real work to do."

A low growl told him he shouldn't have uttered the thought out loud. Oh well, it wasn't the first time Minato had been pissed at him.

* * *

As 10:30 approached, Chikane was waiting impatiently outside the financial officer's office. She knew that it would be a minor miracle if she managed to get work by Monday. Her schooling was poor and her skills useless. Suzume had been right when she said she was unprepared to be on her own. She straightened in her chair. That was why she was here, wasn't it?

Chikane refused to be protected by others for the rest of her life. She could learn what was necessary to make a decent living for herself. She looked up as her name was called.

Seated across from a woman who'd introduced herself as Ms. Nohara, Chikane made sure her posture radiated confidence. Looking up from the paperwork before her, Ms. Nohara gave her an assessing look and folded her hands on the desk.

"Well Miss Minami, I'm sure you are aware that your prospects are less than stellar," she said bluntly, making Chikane wince. "But I have seen much worse. And with the proper qualifications, they have gone on to successful careers. Your marks, I'm sure, are a reflection of the numerous absences recorded in your file. Is your health sufficiently improved to allow for your studies to begin again?"

Chikane thought back to all the illnesses her family invented to cover her absences. She was glad that _those_ details were not contained in her transcript. She had a feeling the interview would already be over were that the case. She decided to be partially honest.

"Yes ma'am. The doctors tell me I am perfectly healthy."

"I see. I'm afraid your circumstances don't qualify for aid or admission without remedial courses at least, to improve your academic standing."

Chikane felt her heart sink. Remedial classes. That meant that her plans would be delayed. At least a year, maybe more. Ms. Nohara observed the young woman's disappointment with a slight smile.

"There is, however, a program designed for people in your situation. It would mean a lot of hard work on your part. It won't be easy. Tell me what your academic interest would be if we admitted you."

Chikane began to feel hope again.

"The Arts. I thought to decide on a specialty once I got started and found what I liked or what I was good at."

Ms. Nohara nodded.

A good choice for you. Your biggest deficiency seems to be math. An Arts career doesn't require any of the higher math classes."

She pulled out some papers from her desk. She filled out the papers and handed them to Chikane.

"When we are done, take these to the testing center. The tests you will be taking will determine the areas in which you are still below level. The program is simple. Your financial aid will be approved on a semester by semester basis. As long as you qualify academically, you qualify for aid. Your first two semesters will be a probationary period. If you fall below academically acceptable standards during this period, you will not be allowed to continue."

Ms. Nohara typed some information into her computer. When she finished, she took some pages from the filing cabinet behind her.

"These are your admission papers. Take them to the registrar. Your ID will identify you to the system as a student on the program. You will sign up for the normal curriculum according to the requirements for graduation. Once I have your test scores, I will let you know what additional classes you will need in order to be successful in your core classes. If necessary, we can adjust your schedule at that time. By the time you are finished with your tests, the system should be updated so that you can purchase your books with no problems."

Ms. Nohara looked at her watch.

"Do you have any questions?"

Chikane's head was spinning. She was in. For the moment, that was all that she focused on. Ms. Nohara smiled.

"If you think of any later, let me know. I'm here to help. I have another appointment and you have tests to take."

Chikane wanted to hug the woman like a giddy schoolgirl, but tried to retain at least some semblance of maturity.

"Thank you, Ms. Nohara. I appreciate the chance you have given me. I won't let you down."

As soon as the girl had left, Rin poked her head out of the door and called for the next person to come in, beckoning the secretary to approach her.

"Send for Kakashi Hatake," she murmured, "Tell him it's urgent."

* * *

"Where did you go today?" Suzume asked as she set down a tray on the low table. Chikane paused for a moment, before continuing to brush out her damp hair.

"Exploring the village," she replied truthfully, leaving out her enrollment in school and benefit payments. "I think I'm starting to get my bearings."

"That's wonderful, Chikane-sama," Suzume beamed. Chikane chuckled wearily.

"Just Chikane, Suzume-san," she protested for what felt like the thousandth time, "I left that life behind."

"Excuse me, Suzume-san?" a maid slid the screen open, bowing as she did so. "There's a man here to see Minami-san. Jōnin."

Suzume looking inquiringly at Chikane, who shrugged.

"Send him up," Chikane offered as she started to braid her hair, "I'll see what he wants."

"Hai, Minami-san." The maid bowed again and slid the door shut. Suzume eyed her former charge warily.

"Anything I should know about?" she asked.

"Iie."

"You can cancel if you don't want to be left alone with him."

Chikane met Suzume's gaze in the mirror, her green eyes serene.

"He is a Jōnin. I think I can be alone with him for a couple of minutes. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

_I don't think he will, anyway._

Suzume watched her as she wove the strands of hair together.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled.

"Hai. It'll be fine. Don't worry, Suzume-san. I need to start interacting with other people eventually."

Footsteps sounded in the hall.

"If you need me, just call."

She nodded.

Suzume opened the door and nodded in greeting to the man who stood behind it before leaving. Chikane stood there looking at him. He closed the door behind him. She swallowed nervously. Her visitor didn't exactly look friendly.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, since I've gotten a new job, I've had to move, which means that the internet is not that easy to access. However, I'm hoping that by the time I get my first lot of wages, I can get a wireless receiver thingy, and write without disturbing my boss. Please bear with me, if you don't mind. I'm writing the chapters, I just can't post them! Fingers crossed that chapter V will be up in a few days.

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
